


Hazel Hearts

by Doriangrayisahoe



Category: K-pop, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SM Rookies
Genre: F/F, Fluff, chaebol, coffeshop au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doriangrayisahoe/pseuds/Doriangrayisahoe
Summary: As the storms of darkness close in on Seungwan Son, she learns to live for something more , something bigger than just herself.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Kudos: 3
Collections: Red Velvet ❤️





	Hazel Hearts

Seung-wan Son was tired. She was tired of sifting through waves of human for a lover. She was tired of being a daughter, a lover, a sister first before being a business owner. For once, just once She’d like her parents to acknowledge her over her brother Chanyeol, but in this society, it wouldn’t happen.  
Seung-wan Son was tired. She was tired of weathering storm after storm.if her life was a US state, It would be the whole Midwest because storm after storm swung in and out of her life more frequently than friends did. She had done everything, sold herself to the devil a hundred times, digging in her heels stubborn as a mule. Her ex runs off with had the funds they both had mutually raised for building a safety net around their company? Fine. She’ll do it anyway.  
Korea doesn’t like it when females challenged their traditions and found it discomfiting that a woman ran her empire from the top floor of the Seocho Garak Tower? Too bad, she had singlemindedly formed ranks, merging with others when necessary, before viciously crushing them like gnats and selling them for spare parts like a bicycle in a garage sale.  
Seung-wan would never admit this, just once she needed to be acknowledged, a grounding force holding her, giving her a reason to stay, now more than ever, someone who looked at her with starry eyes in the oh so dark nights while tornadoes closed in, in the distance, she was trapped in a ring of fire, she was gonna burn and for once she could not say grace and look upward for a hail mary. She was going to burn, mind body and soul, until all that was left of Son-bird enterprises were the business cards littering the gutters and pavements of Seoul.  
Seung-wan was so lost in this dismal state of entropy, growing everywhere she could see, blooming across her MacBook screen as their losses outgrew their profits, the discord spread across her employees who couldn’t get a bonus this year, the discontent mutterings of the business insider magazine, she didn’t even notice the woman who plopped down at her table and in a strong country accent screaming “Hey bitch who do you think you are? You think you can come here after stealing my boyfriend?, you stinking whore, you smell of the pork I roast over barbeque every night, get outta here”. Seung-wan physically recoiled, She had her fair share of insults as a chaebol daughter, but the implication that she was a pig roasting over a barbeque was so hilariously comical, it shook her to her core. was about to put that bitch in her place, when the girl nodded and whispered “My name’s Irene and you need to come with me right now. See those men? They have been ogling you and watching you like a hawk, I have a back entrance you can use” pointing towards to her security detail who had occupied another table.  
Seung-wan had faced discrimination, she had earned oily flattery that stuck to you no matter how many warm showers you took, but someone actually caring for her? Genuinely concerned for her safety? She felt this new feeling, a warm twinge towards this country bumpkin who was ready to risk her own safety for other strangers. Seung-wan’s professor had once said, “We all have an inner need to save atleast one person in our life, It’s okay if that one person is you”.She curtly nodded to the girl allowing herself to be protected from her own security entourage. She packed her laptop before leaving with the girl into the kitchen of the coffee shop, which smelled so strongly of hazelnut and coffee, she wanted to smother it on her skin until it physically hurt.  
Noticing Seungwan’s hungry stare in the kitchen, Irene quickly filled a cup with their strongest brew of hazelnut oatmeal milk, opening the door before thrusting the coffee at Seung-wan.A small look of vulnerability crossed her doll-like face, and it took all her self control not to give the girl a hug and hold her until the world ended. She would later find out, that was a very common effect Seung-wan had over women and men alike.

Seung-wan bowed and gave her thanks, wearing her mask of cold indifference once again before insisting to pay for the hazelnut drink and left, a little bit changed, convinced that maybe, maybe the existence of humanity was enough of a reason to fight back, the connections we make, the love we share, maybe just maybe in this ring of fire, she could burn as bright as possible, blinding all the other fires, becoming light, the creator of worlds.  
She would figure this out, She was, after all, Seungwan Son.


End file.
